


A Healthy Snack

by mmmdraco



Series: Hokuto Cup Hijinks [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Misuse of Vegetables, Object Insertion, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hikago kink meme (<a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html">located here</a>).</p><p>Request: Yashirou/Touya/Shindou. Face fucking and vegetables as sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Is there a reason you're looking in the crisper drawer?" Yashiro jerked upward as Touya looked down at him over the refrigerator door.

"Geez! Shindou's right. You do sneak up on people." Yashiro grabbed a carrot and a cucumber from the drawer, closed it and shut the door. "I'm hungry and all we've got left of the snacks we brought is candy. So I'm going to eat some vegetables."

Touya laughed. "I'll get the vegetable peeler for you."

"Nah. I can just rinse them off. All of the nutrients are in the skin anyway." Yashiro took his carrot and cucumber to the sink and began to run the water. 

Shindou walked into the room with an empty glass which he set on the counter. "Are you making something?" he asked as he saw the carrot in Yashiro's hand.

"Just having these as a snack," he said. 

Touya watched Yashiro hands stroke up and down the carrot with his fingers stopping to rub at certain areas, and then the cucumber with it's larger girth and the darker green bumps that dotted the surface. "Hey, guys," he said as he moved closer to the other two men. "Remember last time we had a sleepover while studying for the Hokuto Cup?"

Shindou's face reddened a bit as he remembered the way Touya's hair had looked spread over his lap while he'd been sucked off and Yashiro coughed as he remembered his own fingers pushed up Touya's ass and coming all over the other boy's back. They'd been the chosen competitors for the Hokuto Cup for several years now, but this would be their last year before they were all too old. The first year it really had been just go and food and sleep with no room for anything else. The next year had brought Yashiro getting caught masturbating that somehow turned into a circle jerk. Each year had been an escalation. And even if they weren't willing to admit it, they'd all had fantasies in the last few weeks of what might happen this time.

Touya grabbed the wet cucumber from Yashiro's hands. He licked up one side of it and eased his mouth over the thinner end and enjoyed the look the other men gave him as he worked it as far down his throat as he could before pulling back. "I think we need a break from go for a little while, don't you?" He walked back into the living room and reached under a couch cushion where he'd hidden a bottle of lubricant earlier in the day.

Shindou was next into the room and Yashiro came closely behind, already chewing a large bite of carrot. Touya held up the lube. "Let's start by getting naked?"

Soon, shirts, pants and undergarments littered the floor. Touya left for a moment and pulled out a spare futon that he spread on the living room floor while Shindou moved the go ban out of the way. They kneeled in a triangle awkwardly and Yashiro coughed before taking another bite of his carrot. Shindou rolled his eyes. "I think Yashiro's still a little hungry."

Touya smiled. "That's okay. I am too." He put a hand on Shindou's knee. "I've got something bigger than a carrot in mind, though." And he shoved Shindou back into a sprawl and descended between the other boy's knees to take Shindou's rapidly burgeoning erection into his mouth. 

Yashiro groaned and Touya heard the snap of the carrot, indicating that another bite had been taken. Touya ignored it in favor of grabbing the lubricant and drizzling some on his fingers before bringing them to Shindou's ass and lightly tracing his puckered entrance before sliding the tip of one finger inside. He continued to lick Shindou's cock and suck it at gently, all the while waiting for Yashiro to get tired of his carrot and join in the fun. 

Shindou grasped Touya's hair and pulled gently to move Touya where he wanted him most as he started to relax under Touya's ministrations and open for him. His legs spread wider and he felt a second finger touch his entrace and ease inside him. "Touya!" Shindou groaned and pulled Touya's hair a little more as he thrust into the other boy's warm mouth. "Fuck me. Just like last time."

Yashiro stopped chewing, "Last time? You did this without me!?"

Arching his back, Shindou groaned and licked his lips. "I'm sorry. Did you really think we were going to wait a whole year for you when we practically live in each other's pockets?"

With a growl, Yashiro threw the remainder of the carrot across the room. "You should have visited, at least."

Touya didn't move from his position, but he let his eyes wander over Yashiro's body as the other boy crawled over to them. Shindou licked his lips and said in a low whisper, "Let me make it up to you."

Yashiro moved so he was looking upside down at Shindou. "Yeah? How are you going to do that?"

Shindou opened his mouth and leaned his head back. "Fuck my face."

"Really? That's not going to hurt you, is it?" But Yashiro was already moving forward and stroking himself to full hardness.

"Nope. Touya and I found out real quick that I don't have a gag reflex." Shindou opened his mouth again and looked at Yashiro expectantly even as he pressed his feet to the floor and lifted his hips to get more of his cock in Touya's mouth.

Yashiro settled the head of his cock on Shindou's pink tongue and felt it slide over the top of his cock as he pushed forward. Shindou worked his cock with his tongue and got enough saliva and pre-come going that Yashiro could slide easily along the other boy's lips and tongue and feel his cock hit at the back of the Shindou's throat. And then his hips sped up and Shindou reached around to grab his ass and pull him in faster with every thrust. Yashiro groaned and looked down to see what Touya was getting up to.

Touya had stopped sucking Shindou's cock and was now fucking his ass with abandon as he masturbated Shindou with a lubricated hand. Seeing the cucumber still sitting in the middle of the futon, Yashiro grabbed for it and the lubricant. It took intense concentration, but he managed to lube up the cucumber while keeping up a decent pace down Shindou's throat. Yashiro lifted Touya's chin from where he'd gone down on his hands and knees and showed him the glistening cucumber. Touya's mouth opened as he panted and he lay his head on Shindou's chest and reached both hands back to spread his ass cheeks apart. 

Touching the tip of the still-cold cucumber to Touya's entrance made the other boy buck into Shindou before pulling back to press himself against the intrusion. Yashiro slowly rooted it against Touya's hole as he continued to thrust into Shindou's hot mouth. Touya was caught in need between fucking Shindou and letting Yashiro play with his ass and his hips were working at a rapid pace to try to find some resolution between the two.

Shindou was clutching hard at Yashiro's ass now and jerking him forward and sucking hard and Yashiro could feel Shindou's breath on his balls coming out hot and hard. Just as the tip of the cucumber slid into Touya's ass, Yashiro came with a few hard thrusts down Shindou's throat. Touya reached back and took hold of the cucumber and slid it further inside of himself as he pounded his cock into Shindou's ready ass. 

Licking his lips and gasping, Shindou reached down and grasped his cock and pumped it frenetically for a moment before shooting cum all over his chest in hot little pools. With a few last resounding thrusts, Touya started to grunt and pulled out from Shindou so he could pump his cock and cover Shindou's balls and shaft with his semen. Shindou reached a hand down to rub the semen onto his skin and wring the last few drops of cum from his own cock. 

Touya crawled back a few paces and pulled the cucumber from his anus and held it awkwardly before setting it down on an old copy of Weekly Go. "We need to do this more than once a year."

Shindou nodded. "Yeah."

Yashiro sat back on his heels and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd been thinking of moving to Tokyo to join the league here."

Turning over onto his stomach, Shindou grinned. "Yeah! Then we could play more often!"

Touya smiled. "In more ways than one." His smile turned to a slightly devious grin. "I could have you guys over for salad."

Shindou wrinkled his nose. "I am _not_ eating that."

Yashiro looked confused for a moment. "Does anyone know where my carrot went?"


End file.
